I Will Write on the Wall of Love
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: Yoharu. ~oneshot~ Would you believe that love was created between Youhei and Haruko by a wall? Wanna know how? Read and review!!!!


Author's note:

Well, well. What to say? This is my first YoHaru fic, and I just love 'em so much….

Check out my other fics. There's POWER OF TWO, a MitKo. Its sequel is LIBERATE ME. Another SD fic is TO OUR DREAMS, pertaining to what would possibly happen if Slam Dunk were continued until they graduate in college. ^^. Another one is a Gensomaden Saiyuki humor fic, entitled WHO THE HELL SHOULD I RESCUE?! Prince Cho Hakkai, the almighty prince of the HARAHETA kingdom, had his friends Yaone and Sanzo kidnapped. What should he do? Last but not the least, my Yuyu hakusho-HXH crossover, COUNTLESS TEARS AND THE UNENDING SORROW. This ficcy is hard to summarize but all that I can say is it's sad [isn't it obvious by the title?!?!]

Sore ja, Minna-san, hope you love this fic!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'll Write on the Wall of Love…_

_                                                       A YoHaru fanfiction by Hagaki Ozuno_

" Bye, Sakuragi-kun, Takamiya-kun, Ohkusu-kun, Noma-kun, and…. Youhei-kun… see you guys tomorrow!" Haruko waved her hand in the air, smiling happily.

" Ja ne!!!!" The Sakuragi gundan [plus Sakuragi himself, minus Youhei] exclaimed like little children to the girl before them.

" Wave, Youhei! Don't be shy!!!" Ohkusu demanded the raven-haired man beside him, who looked as if he was drowned in his thoughts.

" Uh…Wha-What? Are you saying something?" Youhei asked, finally awakening into reality.

" Wave, idiot! Wave before Haruko-chan disappears in sight!" Takamiya repeated for his absent-minded friend. Youhei nodded nervously, raised his hand, and started to wave. After that, he sighed.

 Before he could turn around to walk back home, his eyes widened upon seeing Haruko turn again to face them--no--him. He felt that his heart sank a hundred kilometers on the ground as he drowned into his thoughts again.

Beautiful…just beautiful…

Her eyes sparkled under the afternoon sun, creating an orange-chocolate effect on her eyes. Her lips shone under the care of her lip-gloss that enhanced her delicate features. Her chocolate chestnut brown hair swayed on her shoulders. She had that heart-sinking smile that no one could resist. He just loved her so much, but he was afraid…

Ah, he remembered, Haruko likes Rukawa….

He has to admit that Rukawa looks good. Deep sea blue yet cold eyes; raven black hair, and great basketball moves. Haruko sure has an eye for fine guys like Rukawa. 

Youhei sighed heavily. But wait… there's just one thing he could surpass Rukawa…

The way he loves… The way he shows his emotions…

He secretly smiled to himself. A good point he's got there. 

Gradually, he saw Haruko turn her back after throwing him a sweet smile, and disappear in sight. He just HAD to be happy. He grinned back at her.

" Let's go guys." Sakuragi said happily as he motioned for his friends to move. Everyone followed him, including Youhei, towards their lil' ol scrappy motorcycle, that brought them to their own homes one by one within hours. ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haruko ran at the corner and back to the school. She was blushing furiously. She had been staring at Sakuragi's best friend for nearly the hundredth time this day, and the feeling she bears in her heart just gets heavier and heavier, depending on their distance. She just wanted to cry her heart out and scream to the world about the wavering feelings she feels for him…

For Youhei…

But she was too afraid. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he has another? Those made her suffer. She felt she was just a coward girl who can't speak about anything. 

She leaned against the outside walls of the basketball gym, near it's doors.. Then, for some reason, she took out a pen from her pocket and scribbled something on the wall. It said: " I can't bear it anymore…"

With that, she ran away and headed straight to their home. Then tomorrow, she'd see him again…

The next day was just like any other normal day. There are those usual girls who sneak at the little gym windows to take a peek at the ever cutie Rukawa, the other players working hard on their practices, Akagi demanding greater plays, Sakuragi being laughed at again by most of the people in the gym, specially by his gundan.

" Don't fool around, Hanamichi!!!! Haruko-chan's watching you!!!!" Takamiya exclaimed, making the red-head turn crimson in embarrassment.

" SHUT UP!!!!" Exclaimed Sakuragi back at them, who laughed as Akagi went near him and gave the red head a strong punch on the head.

" Back to practice!!!" Akagi shouted at Sakuragi's ear. Sakuragi whimpered like a little kitten and had no choice but to follow the big ape's demand.

Youhei laughed along with his friends as he leaned against the wall. He took a little peek at Haruko who was on the other side of the door, laughing along. He smiled silently as he stretched his arms, feeling a bit sleepy. Just then, his left hand landed on some place at the wall. He took his hands off that place and when he was about to wipe his face with it, he noticed that there was something black on it. He looked back on the place in the wall where his hands were formerly rested. There was something written on it. He read it silently.

* I can't bear it anymore…*

Something entered his mind. Maybe this person was suffering the same thing he does. Well, that was just a guess. Or maybe, something else. He clandestinely took his pen out and scribbled something under it, reading: " Well, you'd better bear it. ^___^"

" Youhei, what are you doing there?" Ohkusu asked, eyeing Youhei scribbling on the wall.

" Nothing." He replied blankly. " Just helping someone."

Little question marks appeared on the gundan's heads.

" I think I'd better be going now, guys….still have some work to do." said Youhei as he placed the pen back on his pocket.

" What work?" The gundan asked in unison.

Youhei looked around before closing some distance between him and the gundan. * Some fools invited me for their smack party, and you know what I mean..* he whispered, winking at the part he said //you know what I mean// . The gundan smiled excitingly.

* So you'd be having a fight eh? Let us join!!!* Noma said, cracking his knuckles.

* Idiot! I'm the only one that's invited and they'll kill me thoroughly if I let you guys join.* Youhei took several steps backwards. " I'll be going now. Ju---"

He was halted on his tracks when his chest came face to face with Haruko, who looked as if she had something to say.

" Uhm…Haruko…" Youhei blushed, since Haruko didn't move a muscle. _How come I'm blushing furiously when she's so near? _

" Uhm…Haruko… you…" Haruko snapped back into her senses when Youhei called her for the second time.

" Oh, I'm sorry… I was just--" She turned as red as a tomato as she fumbled with the fabric of her blouse. 

" Is there something you wanna say?" Youhei asked, kinda understanding her actions.

" Um…no…I mean…yes…er--" Youhei looked at her with a waiting expression that even made her more nervous. 

" No, it's nothing." She finished weakly, blurting out the last words. Youhei sighed.

" Well, I gotta go now. Excuse me." He said as he made his way out of the school grounds.

* I guess I couldn't tell him that…* she sadly said to herself, heart, and soul crying and begging to be free…

Then she noticed that there was something written underneath the one she wrote yesterday on the wall. She read it silently. * Well, you'd better bear it ^___^* 

She giggled softly to herself. She took out her pen and scribbled : " Hey! Thanks for writing. :p But I still think I couldn't…"

The next days flew like the wind. Youhei and Haruko continued to write on the wall. The thing is, Youhei doesn't know that Haruko was the one he's writing to, and vice versa. 

The writings went on like this:

Youhei: You should! You should take it! Just believe and breathe deeply. You gotta take it!

Haruko: I think so… I'll try… but I saw him yesterday and his condition astounded me a lot. So that added a bit why I couldn't take it anymore…

Youhei: Who's **he**? Your boyfriend?

Haruko: Maybe my future boyfriend…

Youhei: I see…hey, look. I could help ya. And I wanna meet you since I think our problem is the same. What do you think? Do you agree?

Haruko: Fine with me. Where would we meet?

Youhei: Where else? Here in our favorite wall. Meet you here at five, later. ^__^

Haruko: Sure.

Haruko smiled as she leaned onto the wall, waiting for the practice to stop and for her to meet the person who she met by writing. She widened her eyes as Youhei rested on the same wall she's onto.

* Could it be…*

" Ah, Haruko. Konnichiwa." Youhei greeted, flashing his usual giddy smile.

" Konnichiwa." She greeted back.

" I'm waiting for someone here. How bout you?" Haruko's eyes widened more. _Was this a big coincidence or something? _

" Uhm…Er…I--" 

" Haruko!!!" Akagi called out from inside, cutting Haruko off. " Haruko, come here, quick!"

Haruko mentally cursed her brother for his wrong timing. " Uh, excuse me. Be back in a flash." Youhei nodded as he crossed his arms over his head.

Minutes had passed and the clock finally strikes five. Most of the people in the gym had gone home already, and it was only Youhei left outside of the gym. He gave out a slight yawn as he sat on the ground, his back never leaving the wall.

" What if Haruko was the one whom I was writing to…?" He thought, tapping his feet onto the ground to calm him. 

" Nah, impossible…" he thought again, smiling to himself sadly.

And then, a trickle of water fell on his head, followed by heavier showers. It was raining, and unfortunately, he had no umbrella.

" Aw, shit!" He cursed, covering his head with his bare hands.

" Onii-chan!!! I gotta go!!! Someone's waiting for me outside!!!" Haruko insisted, quickly but gently lowering Akagi's school bag on the floor. ( Well, Akagi was asking her to bring it home. But the reason why it took her several minutes is because Akagi had so much school stuff. He's a studyholic, ya know^^)

" Bring that first to the house, Haruko." Akagi replied, reaching out for a towel.

" But--!!!" Haruko just couldn't stand it anymore. This would be the chance for her to know who's the person she's writing to, and it shouldn't blow up like this. Without any further ado, she ran outside the gym onto the wall outside, looking around the place, hoping to see someone near.

But there was none…

Then and there, she wanted to cry. It's wasted. She was just so excited to meet that person this day, and now…this is what happened. She sank onto the wet grounds and was motionless as the rain poured harder on her head.

" Haruko!!!"

She turned her head upon the call of a familiar voice.

" Haruko!!!"

Youhei…

" Haruko!!!!!" He bent down beside her and took off his uniform, leaving a white sleeveless as his top. He used it as a little cover for her, so that the rain poured a little softer on her head.

" What are you doing here? You'd catch a cold, or worse, you'd be terribly sick!" He exclaimed worryingly, helping her stand up and walk towards the gym. He held her by the waist and with his other free hand, he secured his uniform over the two of the, 3/4ths of it over the girl's head.

" Wait…" Haruko halted him before they could even reach the gym doors. " I'm going to ask you…" She took a deep breath and held the hand on her waist tightly. " Are you…the one writing on the wall, answering my--"

" I am." Youhei replied, staring at her at first with a hard expression, then, a soft, and loving one. " I am."

Haruko smiled happily under the rain.  

" I…" She started as she held his wet cheek. "I…love you…for God knows how long, Youhei…"

Youhei's eyes broadened in incredulity. " Haruko…?"

" I love you. I love you very very much…" 

Youhei pulled aback, leaving Haruko quite stunned for a while.

" But…I thought…Rukawa…"

" I admire him, yes, but the one who had captured my heart, who showed me the real love…that's you, Youhei…"

Youhei just HAD to smile. Before Haruko could say another word, he gathered her in his arm and dabbed his lips onto hers, feeling the warmth of her lips despite the cold rain surrounding them. Their kiss went deeper and sweeter as moments passed by, including their embrace. Youhei had dropped his uniform and allowed the rain to pour over their heads, his other hand tightened his grip onto Haruko.

" Ah, how sweet." Ayako murmured, peering over to the scene before them.

" We could also do that, Aya-chan…" Ryota said dreamily.

" Really…?" Ayako grabbed Ryota on his arm and locked their lips for quite a long while. Everyone on the gym turned red, specially Ryota.

" Let's just leave them alone for a while and let these two couples enjoy heaven on earth moments like this, ne?" Mitsui said, smiling happily.

" I agree." Kogure said." Well, Sakuragi-kun! How do you feel? Are you okay?"

" I'm okay and not…" Replied the red head.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Kogure asked.

" Micchy…get off my back!!!!!"

" No! I know that if I do, you'd be charging those two outside!!!!" Protested  Mitsui.

" I wouldn't! I promise!!! " Sakuragi wailed, trying to shove the insisting Mitsui on his back. 

" Iie."

* Waterfall like tears fell from Sakuragi's eyes*

They finally broke their kiss and panted a bit, yet their embrace didn't.

" I love you too, Haruko…" Youhei said, cupping her cheek, pushing a wet stray lock of hair aside that was covering his lover's face. " And a big thanks to the wall. If it wasn't for it, today wouldn't exist, my happiest day ever…"

" Me too, Youhei…me too…"

Youhei rested her back on the wall that made it all as they kissed again, this time, to the max…

_`Owari~ 12:36 AM, March 30, 2003_

~*~*~*~*~

A/N

WAH!!! Too sappy, ne? How was it? 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
